


🐾 Pets 🐾

by unsp00kable



Series: My Prompt Book 💕 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Neighbors, Safe For Work, Short One Shot, Vicchan Lives, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri takes a break from moving in to his new home and decides to take Vicchan out.Let’s just say his first time meeting his new neighbor isn’t under ideal circumstances.





	🐾 Pets 🐾

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine oh boy don’t take me too seriously because I sure don’t
> 
> based on [ this tumblr post ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1142453496077324289?s=21)  
> 

Moving wasn’t Yuuri’s favorite thing- especially if it’s to a city he didn’t know. He was moving in with a housemate, Phichit, but the thought of living in an enormous two story home still unsettled him. It was in a lovely neighborhood with a luscious yard his puppy would enjoy so Yuuri decided he couldn’t be  _ too  _ pressed about it. 

 

After the moving truck had filled his new suburban home with boxes upon boxes of his belongings, he thought Vicchan could go for some fresh air. 

 

Besides, Phichit wasn’t back yet to help him unpack the daunting towers of cardboard. 

 

Venturing out on the porch the pair were a little wary of the seemingly endless green as it was unfenced. On top of that, Yuuri was confused on where exactly his yard ended and the neighbor’s started. Nonetheless he put his wiggling poodle down to play. 

 

He checked his phone for any word from Phichit and looked up just in time to see a brown floof disappear into a shrub. 

 

Vicchan loved to play hide and seek with Yuuri, so instead of simply calling his name Yuuri decided to play along. 

 

He could feel his smirk grow as he crouched down on all fours and creeped towards the shrub.

 

Peeking his head around the shrub, planning to startle the little pup, he said rather loudly, “And  _ WHAT  _ do  _ you  _ think  _ you’re doing  _ over there my  _ sweet little Vic-! _ ” 

 

There on the other side was Vicchan (to Yuuri’s complete horror) in the arms of the most beautiful man Yuuri has ever laid eyes on...who was just staring...at...at Yuuri…

 

“...taking Makka for a walk? ...You?” 

 

“I- uh…”

 

_ Boof  _

 

A fluffy poodle  _ at least  _ five times bigger than Vicchan bounded up to Yuuri to sniff him. 

 

_ Thank God maybe I won’t embarrass myself even more in front of Adonis Neighbor over there whom I’ve never even said two words to yet.  _

 

It was then that Makkachin decided he liked Yuuri enough to claim him as his own, lifting his leg and-

 

“Makkachin nooo!” 

 

Adonis Neighbor scrambled to his dog that was currently urinating all over his new neighbor, “oh my gosh I’m so sorry he usually never does this!” 

 

Thankfully Yuuri remembered how to breathe watching the near stranger pull the dog away, his floof of a baby boy still cradled in his arms. 

 

“It’s fine! It’s okay, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to invade your space!” 

 

Adonis Neighbor waved his hand dismissing Yuuri’s flailing arms and apologies.

 

“It’s no big deal,” he smiled, “this just means Makka really likes you. If I know anything about Makka, it’s that he’s a good judge of character.” 

 

Adonis had the audacity to wink at Yuuri. 

 

“Heh…” Yuuri tried not to gag at the urine on his shirt while dying on the inside.

 

“Why don’t you come in and get cleaned up? I should have something of Yurio’s that will probably fit you. I mean, you just got here you probably still have everything packed up,  _ da? _ ”

 

Yuuri wanted to say no, nerves spiking as his blush rose at this entire situation. But there was a teeny part of Yuuri that was undeniably attracted to his new neighbor and his dog  _ did  _ just pee on him so…

 

_ At this point I’ve got nothing to lose _

 

“Yeah, that’s true, only if it’s not a big deal! And maybe afterwards we can maybetakethedogsoutforawalk?” 

 

Adonis’ eyes widened, surprised, and Yuuri thought maybe he’d been too forward and started to think of ways to cover up his awkwardness as he got himself back on two legs. 

 

“I’d love that Yuuri!” He said as he held open his front door for Yuuri.  

 

“Thank you- wait how did you know my name?!”

 

Victor blushed and quickly changed the subject as he too stepped into the door putting Vicchan down, “Makkachin! Show your new little friend around!” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I seen this pic on Twitter and wrote this in play area of a McDonald’s that was in the shape of a UFO. Life is wildt 🤡
> 
> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
